


The Wraith Queen

by WitchipediaAus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anxiety, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insomnia, Kidnapping, Nightmares, Physical Abuse, relatively slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchipediaAus/pseuds/WitchipediaAus
Summary: She laughs like an angel.She lives like a ghost.She fights like a human.And she dies like the world isn't cheering.





	1. Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That_Nerd_Cam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Nerd_Cam/gifts).



> im (not) sorry for writing this

You learned a lot about The Queen while living with her.

_(You cough as you hear the click of the collar closing. You already know it won't be coming back off for a long time.)_

She's calmer than people give her credit for. She's smart and writes a lot. She talks to you, which is more than you would have expected.

_("I was going to kill you," she says. You don't need to look at her to tell that she's faking a smile, acting like she's not annoyed. "Then I remembered that... pesky prophecy. You die, I'll die too.")_

She used to talk about her plans or about what your friends were up to. You didn't know how to feel about either subject.

_(You feel your stomach drop and try to claw the collar off, "L-let go!")_

Then she started asking you questions. You didn't answer at first, but you don't have much else to do. You even cracked a small joke once, an inside joke you used to have with an old friend before they went missing. The Queen had looked away from you, smiling and covering up a laugh.

_("Don't worry," You shudder as she pats your head, "I'll take good care of you.")_

She's sitting in front of you now, a clipboard in her lap and a pen in her hand. You think she's listening to you ramble, but you can't tell.

She makes noises sometimes, scribbles down a line or two after. Otherwise, she doesn't look at you.

"And Bruce said that it wasn't right for them to treat me that way, but I don't know if I believe him. I mean, being outside all the time wasn't the worst thing, anyway-"

She makes another noise, writes maybe two words, and finally looks at you for the first time today. "He's right, you know."

"Huh?"

"Where'd you get more food? Here or with your parents?"

You have to think. The Queen gives you three meals, but you don't eat the second and sometimes not even the third. It's usually too much. "... here?"

"I'm not trying very hard to give you the right amount of food. The fact that you get enough to eat here but not there is a bad thing."

"Hm." You glance around, "Does anyone else live here?"

She doesn't reply for a while. "Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"Some... some people visit, but they don't live here. There's another girl who works here - the one who gives you food. Sometimes she stays the night, other times she goes home."

"Really? What's her name?"

She doesn't answer you, looking to the side. You can't see what she's looking at. "Ghost. You can call her Ghost," She clarifies, when you raise an eyebrow.

_("Here..." The voice is quiet. You think that if you hadn't been used to absolute silence, you wouldn't have heard it. A plate slips into the cell.)_

You nod. She stands from her spot on the floor as you hear a small beep from her wrist. "I must be going, Cambriea."

You figure that's the closest to a goodbye you'll get.

_("You're lucky Fe- she let me give you this..." The voice is slightly louder now, but you can't see the person speaking. "Usually she doesn't let me give prisoners any good food.")_

Ghost will give you another plate in about an hour or so. You have time to think for now.

_(And it was good food. Leftovers from something, you bet, but that's what you're used to.)_

The Queen gave you a book a few days ago. Does you a fat lot of good, though, seeing as you can't read.

You can usually see the pages, but you don't know where the light is coming from. You wonder who she works with, works for. She probably won't give you an answer. At least it has a picture on the cover.

You hear the soft noises that signal Ghost's arrival. You still can't see anything but her silhouette.

She doesn't say anything as she slides the plate into the cell. When she retreats a few steps out of the cell, she flinches. You don't know why.

"Are... are you okay?" You feel concern rising in your stomach.

She seems to hesitate, "Yes. I'm fine. Or I will be. I'm sorry, that just... happens sometimes." You watch her form rise and fall like she's breathing. "I... I shouldn't give you this, but The Queen won't mind, I think, and she was making it for you anyway, so..."

Ghost points at a small box that sits next to the plate. You don't know when it got there, but it wasn't there before.

You reach for it, asking, "What is it?"

"... something that will help, I promise you." She glances around, or at least you think she does. "Just... I have to go. I'll tell. I'll tell The Queen that you have it."

"Wait, are you going to get in trouble if she knows?" You can't hide the concern in your voice.

"Oh, no. No, I won't. Well, she might be a little concerned, hurt. But she was putting off giving it to you and I know this is the only way you'll get it."

With that, you're left alone.

You play with the box for a while before opening it. There's...

It's a small phone-like device, the type that you put in your ear. When you put it up near your ear, there's a faint static, and then it clears up.

Faintly, you hear a voice say, "You did what?!"

There's a reply. You can't hear what was said.

"No. No, never mind. I don't want to know. Do they know?" A pause.

"... thanks, I guess."

There's the sound of glass breaking and a yell.

You pull it away, the noises too loud. The silence you've gotten used to over the past month or so makes it impossible to handle the sounds you just heard.

Setting the device back in the box, you glance around the cell again. It's still empty, minus the bed and book sitting on it. So different from your old room.

_("Your... 'team' is still fighting." You don't look up. "Thought you'd like to know that they're still okay.")_

You want your life back.


	2. Queen

You're sitting quietly, writing away. It feels nice to get all your pent up energy out on paper, and, despite the fact that the walls are darker than normal, you can finally relax.

Then there's the slam of a door. You go still. 

(No. No. There's no way. They're long dead, they can't-)

"Felicia!" Fuck, no, that's not. You can't. This isn't real, wake up, wake up, wake up-

"Yes, sir?" You reply on instinct, not turning around. You should. You need to turn around.

"Look at me when you speak!"

You try not to shake so visibly as you stand up, pushing your chair in and face him. "What do you need, sir?"

"Did you lie?"

You feel time freeze, feel the carpet climb up to your ankle so you can't move. "No, sir. I would never, sir."

"You just did it again."

"N... No, sir! I-" You scream as you feel pain blossom on your cheek, but you don't move.

"Stop lying."

"Yes... yes, sir." Time is still frozen.

"Good. Now, Felicia..." He looks behind you. You feel your heart sink. "What were you writing?"

"Nothing important, sir. Just stuff I made up, sir."

He scoffs, "You're wasting your time." He looks at you again, while you try to hide the upset look in your eyes. "You need to learn your lesson."

You try to protest, even though you know it's useless, even though-

( _"No one can hear your screams. We're outside of time. So go ahead, make yourself scream so loud you can't speak for a week. Do it, Felicia."_ )

After what feels like forever, you start to feel light taps along with his kicks and hits.

Then you hear a familiar voice, a nicer one than his, say, "Miss? ... -ss, please, get up... no, no..."

You scream again as you feel your rib snap. The carpet isn't on your feet anymore, rather across your waist. 

"Cia!" The outside voice jerks you out of your pain. There's another tap on your shoulder, and you feel the carpet get ripped off. 

You don't open your eyes, but you watch as the vivid room fades to black. You feel the person who woke you up move towards you, resting a hand on your arm.

You jerk away as much as you can, opening your eyes and looking around.

You're on the edge of the bed. The clock on the wall is still broken. The clock on the bedstand says it's four-thirty a.m. Your desk is still messy, covered in writings and a few blueprints you need to give to Ophie.

Elliot is on your bed, sitting on her knees. She looks deathly concerned. You figure you screamed out loud during the nightmare.

"Are you alright?" You watch her movements carefully. She moves a hand towards you, slowly, relaxed, and with her palm up.  
"I..." You can feel your voice shake. You want to say you're fine, but your not, and you hate lying. To Elliot especially. "Nightmare." You offer instead, knowing - or hoping - that she'd understand.

She frowns and that's all your brain needs to let you cry. You try not to, try to swallow the tears back, but then you feel Elliot's arms go around you and all your efforts go to waste.

You manage to tell her that it was about 'him' and one of your last encounters with him before 'it' happened.

When you calm down again, it's six o'clock. You let Elliot sleep, but you get up and start walking around the mansion.

It's a surprise Cambriea's little gang hasn't figured out where you live. You haven't moved anywhere. You think that has something to do with Cassidy and Elliot, but there's always the off-chance it doesn't.

You stop yourself from going down to the basement. No use going until noon.

So you turn and go to the gardens. You find yourself lucky. You have a lot of room to wander and no one that bothers you.

You spend barely over an hour in the gardens. You know what the layout is and nothing ever changes. The only reason you were there for so long was because of habit.

(And because Elliot hates when you smoke in the house. Says it's bad for her, and you, but she's immortal. How bad can it be?)

By that time, you know Cambriea's awake. You head up to the study room, calling Ophie and trying to arrange a meeting.

You pass Elliot on the way there. She smiles, holding her watering can, waves at you. You nod in response.

Ophie tells you he won't be available for at least another two weeks.

"Frea won't be happy if we don't figure this out," You say, flipping through your planner.

"She can wait for a couple more days. We have all the time in the world, don't we?"

"I... suppose so." You run a hand down the paper, before your finger lands on a date. "I'm free on the Wednesday after next. Tell me if that works, ok?"

"Alright." There's a pause. "See you soon, Felicia."

 

You go downstairs. It's at least one p.m. now, you think, so it's about time you check on her.

You stand where you can see her, but she can't see you. She seems to be unfocused. Or extremely focused on a spot on the wall. Or both? You don't know.

There isn't food on the plate anymore. You hope she actually ate it.

(Hope. Do you hope that, really? No. You just don't want her to die.)

She looks at you immediately as you step into view.

You struggle to find words, but you were taught not to speak until you had words to say. Helpful, actually, since you hate showing weakness.

(Around most people. Almost all. But there are a few exceptions.)

You settle on greeting her. She doesn't seem to realize how quiet your voice was, answering a few of the questions you ask as you sit down.

It doesn't matter. The faster she gets used to being here, the faster you can get her out of the cell. She needs to walk around or exercise.

And you know she has more pent-up energy than she lets you or Elliot see.

(If you want that to happen, though, you need her trust, and so does Elliot. But you don't have that yet.)

Goddamnit. _Can't this go faster?_

**Author's Note:**

> the queen: @ask-the-author-camper  
> cj: @ask-the-nature-child  
> bruce: @ask-the-misfits  
> ghost: @askthecryptidhunters


End file.
